


rock it for me

by mcbscene



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel), Boyfriend to Death 2 (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bondage, Forced Oral, M/M, gay shit, sano thinks hes on top but ohhh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcbscene/pseuds/mcbscene
Summary: sano's new captive is unpredictable, to say the least





	

dissection  
dɪˈsɛkʃn/  
noun  
the action of dissecting a body or plant to study its internal parts.

-

A red haired man lay unconscious in front of the doctor, turning a syringe over and over again in between his fingers. A new invention of his, a thousands milligrams of concentrated caffeine, designed to awake the victim within seconds, shaking in a cold, terrified sweat. He chuckled under his breath, his fingers running over the case of drawers in front of him - insect eggs, organs, doll parts, everything he would need to have some - fun - with the new victim.

It had only been hours before when he had first offered the man a drink, ordering it from over the bar and handing it to him with a smile. The man was slightly reluctant, but took three shots from him, each one slightly stronger than the last. Finally, Sano asked the name of the boy, his fingers stroking through the blood-red hair with a smile. The word “Cain” slowly tumbled from his lips, and Sano smiled - repeating his own name towards the man. 

The doctor waited until the signs of intoxication were obvious, before slowly beginning to explain how he had no place to stay - and Cain had offered his home for the night. He grinned, climbing into his car and encouraging him to tell him the directions to his home. He did not listen, completely blocking out his words of protest as he drove to his house. The sound of the handle banging against the door soon blended in to the car radio. Sano had become accustomed to the sounds of struggling and desperation.

Eventually, he got bored, breaking his car and forcing chloroform against his hostage’s nose and mouth, moaning a little as he saw the struggle and desperation drain from his eyes as he collapsed in the back of his car. He bit his lip, starting the car up and continuing his drive towards his house. 

Upon arrival, Sano hauled the sleeping body out the back seat, surprised at the fact Cain did not wake up despite being knocked as he dragged it against the floor and down the stairs to his basement. He placed the body on the operating table, strapping him down with buckles, and covering his mouth with duct tape.

He chuckled darkly as he remembered one of his newest experiments, his fingers dancing over a container of a sticky, dark liquid, with the word CAFFEINE written in bold. He ran the needle over the neck of his captive, before jamming it into the skin and forcing the liquid into the bloodstream.

Cain’s eyelids started violently twitching, the short, jerking movements soon moving into the rest of the body. Before long, the fallen angel’s face was red raw with tears, and it’s heartbeat was visible through the skin ; going at a million miles and hour. It had worked - and the dark sense of pride began to well up inside of him once more.

The eyes stared back at him - and Sano smirked, slowly stroking the other’s face. The red haired man growled. “What the fuck are you doing?” He muttered, baring his teeth at Sano.

“Just having some fun - Cain” he replied, placing added stress on the name of his victim. He liked the way it rolled off the tongue. It sounded right. Everything about this man was somewhat perfect. His perfect. Cain shook his head.

“Sano? From the club?” He asked, disgust brimming in his voice. “Fuck - I knew something was up with you.”

Sano chuckled. “You should have ran, babe” he murmured, planting a small kiss to the man’s forehead, “Always trust your instincts”.

“What did you call me?” Cain spat between gritted teeth.

“You want me to drug you again?!” He snapped back, delivering a slap to his face to shut him up. “You’re fucking mine for as long I as want. And I will call you whatever the fuck I chose, understood?”

Cain nodded.

“Good. Great, in fact.” He growled, slowly moving himself upon the bed Cain was lying upon. He straddled himself over the captive’s legs. 

“What? What are you doing, Sano?” Cain asked, looking up between his quick, heavy breaths.

Sano moaned, beginning to thrust into Cain’s crotch, his hands trailing up his body to grab him by the shoulders as he pressed his bulge against the other’s. Cain’s member slowly began to grow against his own will, pressing against Sano’s.

Cain shuddered, moaning as his hands gripped into the thin hospital mattress, looking up at Sano with fear in his eyes. “Fuck...Sano! Stop!” He yelled, attempting to spit in the doctor’s face. Sano looked at Cain with anger in his eyes, them slowly turning black as he stuck his forked-tongue out, slowly running it over Cain’s neck. Sano’s hands ran down Cain’s body - unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them off, tossing them under the bed.

“Shut your mouth - angel. Just let it happen. If you want to live - that is” Sano threatened his captive, reaching for a scalpel on the nearby table. He moaned, using it to cut off the fallen angel’s underwear, in such a way that drew blood along his upper thigh. He laughed, his head moving down to lick up the blood - before he turned his attention towards his victims cock. He pulled of the last slither of fabric covering Cain’s crotch, before pausing in slight intimidation.

Cain noticed, and forced himself to hold back a laugh - and failed. “Too big for you?” He teased. Sano paused - saying nothing. He wasn’t sure - but he thought Cain might be right. It had to be at least thirteen inches - just under double his size. “Let me out - and I’ll get that cock down you” The captive offered hopefully.

Sano looked up - seriously considering Cain’s offer. He knew he shouldn’t let him go - and it would ruin his plans. _but oh god was he horny_.

Hesitating, he got up and removed Cain’s restraints, watching Cain get up as he let his wings protrude from his chest. Sano moaned - looking up at him. 

“Guess I’m on top now - right doc?” Cain mocked, grabbing a chunk of the doctor’s hair and tugging on it. Sano moaned at the pain, his mouth watering even more as he felt himself being dominated by the other. He had never been dominated before - but he was fucking turned on like never before. 

“Yes..God yes…” Sano panted, his hands wrapping around Cain’s waist. He attempted to deep-throat Cain’s cock, but found it too big for him as his gag reflex pushed it back out. Cain smirked, grabbing the back of Sano’s neck and pushing it down on his cock - forcing him there as Sano’s face slowly began to turn red as he struggled for breath, eventually, he pulled his head back, moaning as he saw Sano red-faced and gasping for air. He smirked, seeing someone who was so confident only five minutes ago - reduced to a gasping mess on his knees in front of him. 

“Pathetic.” He muttered, kicking Sano in the stomach with his heavy boot, causing him to reel over backwards in front of him. Sano looked up at him, moaning.

“Please Sir...make me cum...please” he begged, almost inaudibly due to his intense arousal.

Cain spat on Sano’s face. “Of course not - bitch. You're my slut. You want my cock. I decide if you cum. Now get back to work.” He demanded, pulling him back up from the floor by his hair, and forcing him up and down his length. Sano soon stopped struggling against the grip, and accepted the fact that he was Cain’s. He shut his eyes, feeling every inch as he got more and more aroused - fighting the urge to touch himself and satisfy his urge to cum.

“Fuck...Cain...So good” Sano moaned in between his deep, hard sucks on his former-captive’s cock. Cain grinned, choosing not to tell Sano he was close so as to surprise him. Suddenly he came hard and fast into the back of Sano’s throat - grabbing his hand and covering his mouth with it - forcing him to swallow it all. He fell back - laying on his back as he caught his breath.

“Who’s your master?” Cain asked, stepping on Sano’s stomach with his boot, grinding it in as he heard the killer moan.

“You are..” Sano stammered, looking up at him.

“Damn right,” Cain smirked “And don’t you forget it”


End file.
